


Bonus Track I – side A

by foxhuhu



Series: 皇帝与死囚 [4]
Category: Tactics Ogre
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 16:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13791984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxhuhu/pseuds/foxhuhu





	Bonus Track I – side A

他想要这个人。  
他的头脑清清楚楚地这样告诉他。  
想要。想要得到。想要占有。想要控制。  
说的更简单直白一点，想要上他。字面意义。一点不多，也一点不少。

他并未有过这方面的经验，但是他知道。他看见过。不止一次，很多次。  
歌利亚镇子不大，居民以渔民和海盗居多，大家的生活并不是那么保密，于是总能不小心看到一些这样那样的事情。比如渔夫汉斯家十七岁的女儿和面包师图尔家十六岁的儿子每个星期六总会在谷仓里的草垛堆上光着身子滚在一起，把整个草垛子压出一个大坑来。比如裁缝店守寡的老板娘（谁也不知道她究竟是几岁）总在每周一和周四提前关门，而关了门之后她其实不关窗，而她家的窗子开得很低，连脚都不用踮就能看得清清楚楚，当然也听得清清楚楚。比如卖鱼的贩子杰拉米，他家养了两头牛几只羊，而德尼姆曾目瞪口呆地看见他抱着其中一只牛，还有一次抱着一只羊。再比如，教会的年轻神甫阿斯提尔——这个人无论是德尼姆或是他的姐姐卡秋娅都非常熟悉，则不定期地在镇西码头边一个破旧的船屋里和一个男人幽会；那个男人大概是个海盗，身体强壮，留着一把胡子，阿斯提尔会在那里的地上躺下或趴下，对着那个男人张开双腿。  
德尼姆不是有意去看，但在他和维斯长年来扮演“你是敌人我是解放战线”的战争游戏时总不免在镇里各种隐秘场所窜来窜去。小时候看到了觉得惊奇，并不能理解那究竟是什么。但是现在到了十五岁的年龄，早就大体领会了。  
所以他完全懂得自己想要那个人是怎样一种含义。他没有弄错，虽然他并不清楚究竟自己为何产生了这样一种欲望。它非常简单，非常粗鲁，非常直白，非常坦率地在他两腿间膨胀。

但是那个人正在和一只章鱼搏斗。  
没错，一只章鱼。歌利亚镇附近海域经常出现的那种，个头很大，但是没有毒性也没有太大威胁的那种。通常的时候他们一人各自单独解决掉一只是十分钟的事情，但现在的这只个头比普通的要稍微大了那么一圈，于是维斯·波泽克在和它搏斗的过程中稍微要多花一些精力。  
在跳进海里之前，维斯就把上衣和长裤脱了，只剩一条裤衩。要是浑身的衣服都弄湿了就太麻烦了，维斯这样说。他的皮肤黝黑，比德尼姆黑好多倍。就算在这个海岛上晒了这么多年的亚热带的太阳，德尼姆始终也没有黑起来。然而维斯却有种健康放纵的黝黑的肤色，他其实向来很羡慕的。现在他羡慕的那个人正挥舞着那柄闪亮亮的剑，在一波一波涌上海滩的白色浪花里试图把那只力大无穷的章鱼戳死并拖上岸。海水泼在那个赤裸的身上，和因为搏斗而流出的汗水混在一起，在那黝黑的皮肤上闪闪发光。德尼姆觉得那样很好看。但他也觉得那情景特别滑稽。因为那冥顽不化的章鱼死缠烂打着要把维斯往海里拖，于是双方拔河似的拉锯，哪方也争不过另一方。  
德尼姆看得忍不住想要发笑。他故意高声喊了一句：“喂——维斯！要不要我帮帮你！”那人显然觉得自己被看低了因此猛然回头，两根又黑又粗的眉毛拧在高高的脑门上，两只眼睛朝他投出愤怒的目光：“你少管闲事！”章鱼借机甩起一根触角，维斯反应过来拿剑一挡，但是脚步趔趄了一下，于是一屁股坐到地上。维斯骂骂咧咧地一面挡住章鱼的反击一面重新站起来。德尼姆想要大笑，但是他有更急迫的事情，于是他丢下一句“你加油”便开始往大路上跑。  
“想要你”这种话他是没法跟维斯·波泽克说出口的。要是真说出口了那人估计会愤怒地爆炸了吧，所以德尼姆就算心里一千个想一万个想，他还是决定自己解决掉就好。

他躲在灯塔下面一丛棕榈和灌木围成的绿荫里，解开裤子，把那已经涨得难耐的器物掏出来。他将它握在手里，它在自己的手掌心里轻微地颤抖着。他来回搓动起来。  
这几乎是个程序。他进行过许多次。为什么知道要这样做那是因为他看见过别人这么做，也看见过阿斯提尔——那位教会神甫——帮那个不知名的强壮海盗这么做过。现在他就对自己这么做。他把背贴上灯塔的墙，给自己找个支点；他闭上眼睛，微仰着头，不需要想象什么，刚才的景象还在他的脑子里——对，就是那个诡异的、滑稽的、一个只穿着裤衩的皮肤黝黑的青年举着一把剑和一只同他等身高的章鱼搏斗的景象——光是这么个景象就能让他兴奋起来，让他的血液飞速流动起来，让他的脉搏突突地跳得很快起来，让他握在手心里来回套弄的那根东西变得既坚硬又灼热。那个东西简直宛若有了自己的意志一样，有了自己的灵魂一样，变得独立了，像个独立的人了，于是便有了人的劣根性。它饥渴，它自私，它追求快感，它贪得无厌，然而它所需要的不过是一个机械的、反复的、野蛮的、下流的、既没有内涵也没有什么实际意义的生理的程序。但即便这个程序归根结底是空无一物，它还是叫嚣着需要，疯狂地索取，无法自制地渴求，然后肆无忌惮地发泄。发泄的一刻那个东西简直蔓延到了全身，它像是一种疾病一样，或者一种巨大的灾害那样——洪水，或者飓风，或者暴雪，或者地震——它不再拘于一角，它以极强的野心、极快的速度和极其蛮横的攫取力瞬间席卷全身，把所有神经和肌肉卷入着遏制不住的颤动的快感之中，把它们摧毁，把它们击碎，把它们抛上极高的高空再又朝着极深的深渊堕去。它要征服一切，它也会赢得一切。  
德尼姆猛烈地喘着粗气,脸上、脖子上和靠着墙的背上汗津津的，手中的那物还在持续地抖动。他的身子发软，他觉得自己要瘫倒，就好像一只被戳死了的、无力反抗的、终于要淹死在海滩上的章鱼。但这种说法很奇怪，章鱼为什么会淹死？章鱼本身就是在海里的。章鱼要是死也并非被淹死的。他模模糊糊地在脑海里跟自己展开这样的一番来回争论，但是并不知道自己究竟为何要展开这样的一种争论。但无论如何，这一次他是又解决掉了。虽然此刻脑海里那副青年和章鱼搏斗的景象依然挥之不去。他有点担心这样下去他很快还会再硬起来，因为这种事情也并非没有发生过。他开始试图回想自己上一次，上上一次，还有再上上一次，他是在什么样的场合之下忽然就有了欲望。

他记得有一次是维斯要翻墙爬过一个加尔加斯坦人后院的墙，但不知怎么的找不到了落脚点于是卡在了墙顶上，一条腿悬在半空，另一条腿和整个身子趴在墙沿上，翻不过去又下不来。那时候他忽然特别想要拽住那条悬空的腿，把他拽到地上来，把裤子顺手拽下来，然后跟他做那些他曾看见过的事。  
还有一次，维斯不知道怎么又惹毛了几个加尔加斯坦青年，被人围着打，打得鼻青脸肿，额头也破了，血流了一脸。德尼姆扯着他的手带着他逃跑，两人逃过了那帮家伙，跑到了教会的水井旁，德尼姆给他舀上井水来清洗他脸上的伤。井水特别的凉，当时还没入春，维斯一面抹着脸一面开始打喷嚏，一个接一个不停，简直要没完没了下去。于是德尼姆又莫名其妙地忽然就想要他，因为那些喷嚏似乎特别的烦人，他想要一个方式让它们停下。  
当然更多的时候更加的单纯，没有这么复杂。他只是看见维斯·波泽克站在那里，坐在那里，躺在那里，在皱着眉，在瞪着眼，在发着怒——他就想要他。非常的想。想得快要发疯了。他觉得自己一定是已经发疯了。  
就像现在这样，自己握着自己的性器，迷离地睁开眼看着顶端连续第射出白色污浊的液体，而自己的脑海中还在描摹着那个人和那只章鱼。他一定是疯了。  
但疯了就疯了吧。疯了也是没有办法的事情。

他默默地把那开始软下去的东西塞回裤裆里，然后系上裤带。他从脚跟起开始试图找回能让自己站稳并正常走路的力量。他缓缓地吐气。他正要从那片树丛中离开的时候，彻底出乎意料地看见了一个注视着他的人影。他浑身的冷汗都冒出来了。他僵成了一块石头，说不出话来，也停止了思考。  
卡秋娅·帕维尔，一身浅灰的长裾连衣裙地站在他对面，陡然地把视线收了回去。脸颊似乎通红的，一句话没说地就突然转身，从那个地方离开了。  
德尼姆正不知如何是好，不知是要尴尬至死还是羞愤至死的时候，听见了一声熟悉的声音。那声音喊：“德尼姆，你在哪儿？快来看，我弄死它啦！”


End file.
